The Methods Core will play a critical role in supporting Center-wide scientific objectives through collaboration and contributions of UW-Madison, Penn State, and University of Washington investigators with methodological and statistical expertise. Specific aims include: Specific Aim 1: To perform data analysis and to provide consultation on measurement and data analysis for all Center projects. The proposed Center grant will support the three main research projects as well as pilot projects. Methods Core investigators will provide specialized methodological and statistical expertise in support of these various projects including consultation on study design, assessment, recruitment and retention of participants, intervention delivery, data collection, and data analysis. Specific Aim 2: To provide methodological and statistical support for junior investigators. Methods Core investigators will provide assistance to junior investigators in terms of study design, methods, power analysis, and data analysis. In addition, assistance will be provided to junior investigators in preparing methods sections for funding applications and articles to submit to peer-review journals. Specific Aim 3: To manage a centralized database of all Center data. The three main research projects will generate a considerable amount of data that will need to be efficiently and securely collected and stored. Investigators and staff at the UW-Madison Center for Tobacco Research and Intervention (UWCTRI) will establish and maintain a secure centralized database of all Center data and will be responsible for preparing data for data analysis. Specific Aim 4: To arrange and provide education and training on methodological and statistical topics for the entire Center. Methodology Core investigators and staff will organize and conduct workshops, provide individual mentorship, and use other mechanisms to provide education and training for Center grant staff on methodological and statistical topics relevant to Center-related studies and activities.